nomoreheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Job Center
The Job Center is a fictional establishment in the 2007 video game No More Heroes. It is the local employment agency in Santa Destroy, California, and is run by Keita Sakai, a hopeful, yet self-proclaimed, "third-rater." Here, Sakai employs interested locals including Travis Touchdown with jobs posted on the center's bulletin board. Sakai will also meet these employees at the job location for further briefing on what work has to be done. The Job Center is open to Travis anytime after he ranks tenth in the United Assassins Association. Missions Coconut Collector * Explanation: Collect coconuts. Perform a rolling sobat against a palm tree to make coconuts fall. * Work Place: Juice Stand DDT Juice * Time limit: Three minutes * Reward: LB$2,000 for each delivery * Availability: After ranking tenth in the United Assassins Association. Lawn Mowing * Explanation: Looking for Lawn Mowers. Cut as much grass as you can inside the required area within the time limit. * Work Place: Within Santa Destroy * Time limit: Two minutes * Reward: LB$300 for each Acre cut * Availability: After ranking ninth in the United Assassins Association. Garbage Collection * Explanation: Clean up Santa Destroy Pick up as much garbage as you can within the time limit. * Work Place: Spine Buster Ave. Cleaning Facility * Time limit: Three minutes * Reward: LB$1,000 for each piece of garbage * Availability: After ranking eighth in the United Assassins Association. Gas Stand * Explanation: Fill up cars with gas. * Work Place: Gas Stand LUCHACO * Time limit: Three minutes * Reward: LB$2,000 for each car filled up * Availability: After ranking seventh in the United Assassins Association. Mine Sweeping * Explanation: Clean up the mines buried in the beach. A bonus will be paid due to how dangerous the work is. * Work Place: Body Slam Beach * Time limit: Three minutes * Reward: LB$2,000 for each mine removed * Availability: After ranking sixth in the United Assassins Association. Graffiti Cleaning * Explanation: Erase graffiti from the walls. * Work Place: Within Santa Destroy * Time limit: Three minutes * Reward: LB$2,000 for each Removed * Availability: After ranking fifth in the United Assassins Association. Meow Meow * Explanation: Capture the escaped cats. Use some foxtail grass to attract the cats' attention! * Work Place: Within Santa Destroy * Time limit: Three minutes * Reward: LB$3,000 for each cat found * Availability: After ranking fourth in the United Assassins Association. Scorpion Extermination * Explanation: Take care of the poisonous scorpions. Put them into the basket on your back to take care of them. * Work Place: Atomic Drop Ward * Time limit: Three minutes * Reward: LB$3,000 for each scorpion * Availability: After ranking third in the United Assassins Association. Bike Jump * Explanation: Jump your bike off the Point. Try to fly as far as possible. * Work Place: Iron Claw Point * Time limit: Three minutes * Reward: As stipulated by contest rules. * Availability: After ranking second in the United Assassins Association. Santa Destroy Guide entry If you're looking for work in Santa Destroy, this is the place. Even if you manage to find work, which is difficult in this town, you may not like what you're asked to do. Trivia * Goichi Suda mentioned in an interview during the development of No More Heroes that there would be job missions involving stamping and human bowling, though these missions were apparently scrapped during development. Category:Locations in No More Heroes